


Bronze and Gold

by yoshi09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Takes Place Around 2010, and well after the Golden Trio of Harry Potter and his friends have graduated., the Ziam is ambiguous, where the boys are about the age they auditioned for X Factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi09/pseuds/yoshi09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And we’re back, Hogwarts! Another amazing day at the Potter Pitch, with clear skies and a brisk forty-one kilometer wind speed making for some fantastic plays today-- it’s cold up here in the stands but it’s a good thing I’ve bought myself an official Quidditch jumper, available outside the pitch for only nine galleons, six sickles and one knut-- we’ve got Ravenclaw leading Gryffindor thirty to ten, but after that classic Wronski Feint led by Gryffindor’s Lacey Kim, Ravenclaw is down a seeker for at least ten minutes while Devine gets medical attention giving Ravenclaw beaters more work to distract Kim’s efforts-- it looks like we’re about to start again. Brooms are up, they’re off-- the quaffle is immediately snatched up by Tomlinson, Merlin look at that form-- only appreciating, Headmistress, that’s my best mate out there--”</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Slice of Hogwarts life fic just in time for Halloween. Everyone knows 7th year Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Louis Tomlinson and 5th year Ravenclaw prefect Harry Styles are dating-- except for Harry. Fluffiest fluff to ever fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronze and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting lots of little lion Louis all over my dash lately and coupled with that Veela!Louis headcanon floating around on tumblr I figured I might as well do a thing. So yeah, homage to the fandom I’ve grown up with, and definitely the fandom I feel most comfortable writing in-- I hope you see how much I love this world and do our boys justice. =) Weird going back and researching their personalities as 16-18 all over again. Happy reading!

 

“And we’re back, Hogwarts! Another amazing day at the Potter Pitch, with clear skies and a brisk forty-one kilometer wind speed making for some fantastic plays today-- it’s cold up here in the stands but it’s a good thing I’ve bought myself an official Quidditch jumper, available outside the pitch for only nine galleons, six sickles and one knut-- we’ve got Ravenclaw leading Gryffindor thirty to ten, but after that classic Wronski Feint led by Gryffindor’s Lacey Kim, Ravenclaw is down a seeker for at least ten minutes while Devine gets medical attention giving Ravenclaw beaters more work to distract Kim’s efforts-- it looks like we’re about to start again. Brooms are up, they’re off-- the quaffle is immediately snatched up by Tomlinson, Merlin look at that _form_ \-- only appreciating, Headmistress, that’s my best mate out there--”

“Sorry, I’m late--” Zayn squeezed by a Ravenclaw who gave Zayn and his handheld Gryffindor flag a dirty look as he passed. “Bring one Portable Swamp to the stands, set it off by accident and leave a quarter of the pitch out of commission for a month, and suddenly you’re a criminal.”

Liam gave Zayn a one-armed hug in greeting. Zayn leaned into the hug; Liam was always warm and he was grateful that Liam didn’t drop the embrace. “Louis set it off on purpose,” Liam reminded him.

Not one to snitch on any of his friends to a prefect, never mind that Liam definitely knew the true narrative, Zayn arched a perfect eyebrow at him and grinned. “No, it was definitely an accident.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Finch give you trouble then?” Unlike Zayn who looked decidedly, and unintentionally Autumn fashion in his Hufflepuff tie and outer robes with a loud red scarf around his neck probably “borrowed” from Niall’s bedpost on the way out the dorm for the occasion, Liam was dressed cooler in his usual Slytherin regalia. The only indication he supported Ravenclaw was the blue beanie on his head that he definitely got from Harry-- Liam didn’t own muggle clothing outside of what Zayn and Harry gave him.

“I should have given Finch a tip with how thoroughly he frisked me-- what’d I miss?”

“Ravenclaw’s winning 30 to 10.”

“Gryffindors in possession.” Harry added opposite Liam, a mischievous smile gracing his lips as Zayn gave him a smirk and a once over. As if to make up for their “timid” sports spirit, Harry was dressed head to toe in his house colors, exchanging usual black school robes for a blue and bronze striped jumper, blue jeans, a blue scarf, bronze boots and a bronze beanie that was the matched pair to Liam’s blue one. The eagle emblem on his jumper was charmed (probably by Harry himself, he was much too good at Charms than a 5th year should be) to fly around his shoulders twice before settling back into its original position on the jumper. His left cheek was painted with a bronze and blue stripe and his right cheek had a crude drawing of an eagle-- Harry took Muggle Art with Zayn but that didn’t mean he was as good at it.

“What, you’re not going to support your boyfriend?” Zayn teased.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head, eyes undoubtedly following Louis on the pitch. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

As if to prove him exactly wrong, Louis, looking every bit his title of 7th year, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and centre chaser, dodged a well-aimed bludger, but in doing so was left at an awkward angle to thrust the quaffle, and in an unexpected, tantalizing move, duped the Ravenclaw keeper by suddenly jumping on his broomstick in perfect balance and punching the quaffle into the left hoop. Even sitting on the Ravenclaw side of the stands they could hear the Gryffindors roaring, in tandem with Zayn’s cheer as he waved his Gryffindor flag and Harry’s unexpected whoop of praise, jumping and clapping and earning him a few glares from his housemates on either side of them.

Liam rose his eyebrows at him and Zayn gave him a pointed look.

“What?” Harry defended unabashedly, glowing in both excitement and the whip of the cold. “That was a good play!”

They could hear Niall’s excited commentary over the din of the crowd, voice squeaking in pleasure at the goal. “A perfect Dionysis dive from Gryffindor’s ace centre chaser-- did you see that Harry--”

“He deffo saw it, Niall!” Zayn said with a laugh, even though Niall was half a pitch away, at the staff stands doing the Quidditch commentating, unable to hear them.

Niall’s commentary continued to boom over the stands, “--and in these windspeeds-- but what else could we expect from Hogwart’s first centre chaser in history drafted for Puddlemere United? Just look at him-- Legend! That’s got to be worth more than 10 points, play of the day right there--”

Louis saluted Niall as he passed by the staff stands and Niall saluted back without pausing for a breath, “No? Headmistress McGonagall says no, the referee says no. Sorry, Gryffindors, but I would’ve given five more points. Ravenclaw 30 to Gryffindor’s 20!”

The crowd cheered again but rather than doing his usual fly by of the Gryffindor stands to get his housemates riled up more for the goal, Louis flew by the Ravenclaw side, finding Liam, Zayn and Harry easily in the crowd with Harry’s charmed eagle swooping around him. He flew low to give Zayn and Liam a high five one after the other, and expertly dodged Harry’s high five to instead steal the bronze beanie right off his head. Pulling off Harry’s hat drew a short burst of surprised laughter from Harry’s lips, his curls, now freed, whipping about his face as Louis flew hands free to stuff Harry’s bronze beanie onto his head while he expertly clutched his broom between his thighs. He didn’t look back over his shoulder as he returned to the field and Harry’s heart was hammering way too hard at the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain wearing _his_ beanie on the pitch. He should look ridiculous, but Louis made everything an exclamation. Statement was too quiet for him.

“Can he do that?” someone asked from behind them in a kind of surprised awe.

Zayn laughed and shook his head in admiration. “Babe, that’s Louis Tomlinson, he does whatever he bloody wants.”

* * *

 

“You’re only mad because that means Gryffindor moves onto finals against Slytherin and Slytherin has a weak forward chaser that could get out maneuvered by Slytherin’s own woollongong shimmy,” Niall said nonchalantly in between pumpkin juice sips like he wasn’t talking to one of Slytherin’s beaters and also the most qualified player to take on the reins of Slytherin Quidditch Captain next year. Usually Liam sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast but sometimes he made exceptions after matches to debate Quidditch with Niall, and Niall was Harry’s best friend so Harry was kind of like an honorary Hufflepuff with a seat always open for him if he wanted it next to Zayn.

The sun streamed prettily through the stained glass windows, easing students with early classes awake in between the quiet lull of conversation.

Zayn, however, had muggle sunglasses on to stop the soft light from reaching his eyes and didn’t have a much of an appetite this morning due to celebratory drinks last night. Even with Harry’s best hangover alleviation charm, Zayn leaned heavily against Liam and only gave a cursory pick at it when Liam nudged his plate toward him.

“Of course, I’m mad.” Liam defended, after managing to coax Zayn into taking a spoonful of his soup. “Gryffindor is all flash and no tactics, that was a legal pick from Ravenclaw, the entire pitch saw it--”

“180 degrees in _front_ of the player,” Niall negotiated. “That was a side swing from behind. Blatching.”

“Blatching? If you call that blatching, then Kim was cobbing the keeper in the second half--”

There was a cheer from the Great Hall entrance and they all knew who it was without looking. Gryffindor was easily the most spirited of the houses, and no time was it more obvious than after a successful match with the Quidditch Captain in the vicinity. You always heard Louis before you saw him.

“It’s a team effort, come on!” Louis was saying with a laugh that rang through the entire room, clearly brushing off some kind of compliment. He was in his usual charcoal sweater vest over a white, immaculately pressed Oxford with cuffs rolled to his elbows, windsor-knotted Gryffindor tie tucked neatly beneath the vest, and Harry’s bronze beanie stolen during yesterday’s match still perched on his head like it was part of the Hogwarts uniform.

“Don’t forget about us when you’re playing in the League Cup with Puddlemere United!” someone yelled from across the hall.

“Never!” Louis shouted back.

“‘Course he won’t! Not when Ballycastle Bats knock Puddlemere United out of the bracket every season!”

“Oi, Moor! Do you want to know how a properly batted bludger to the face feels like?” Louis sniped good-humoredly at the Ravenclaw beater. The Gryffindor house was still the least populated table this morning, probably because they were all nursing hangovers like Zayn, but they still managed to fill the room with a roaring laughter at Louis’s joke. Niall was laughing too.

“Merlin, you’d reckon the sun rose with how his house orbits him,” Liam murmured.

“Harry seems to think so,” Niall chipped in.

Harry hadn’t realized he was smiling as he watched Louis flit about his house table. He quickly reasserted his attention to his scrambled eggs and sweet corn, rubbing Zayn’s back soothingly when Zayn shifted from Liam’s side to Harry’s shoulder with a small groan. “It’s not my fault he’s a quarter Veela,” Harry said sheepishly.

“Yeah, but everyone who gets a crush on him for that reason gets over it in like a week. Initial infatuation and the like,” Niall explained patiently like he hadn’t been telling Harry this for the past year. Niall was sort of a secret expert in everything.

“I got over it in five days,” Liam added proudly.

Niall pointed at Liam in acknowledgment of his concession. “Louis doesn’t have to take a potion to suppress the pheromone, remember? Says so in the letters. Not strong enough of a draw.”

Harry remembered that letter vaguely, sent among the welcome letter, book and robe lists of his first year, and every year since as long as those students still attended the school. Ever since the Second Wizarding War ended, many aspects of the wizarding world was scrutinized, including the United Kingdom’s prejudice against enrolling or hiring “dangerous magical being” students and professionals who might have a dormant vampire line or werewolf in the family, or in Louis’s case, Veela. The executive decision at Hogwarts had been to welcome these people confidentially with open arms, as long as the necessary suppressant potions or charms were taken to prevent distraction or danger, and families were informed of who their children were attending school with anonymously, that way the children can be moved to other schools at the family’s individual discretion and comfort. So far, no one had done that and Hogwarts had been commended for finally catching up with more progressive institutions like Beauxbatons Academy.

As per the newer rule, the latest letter listed one student who was 1/16th merperson, a quarter Veela student, a half werewolf professor, and the most recent addition, a second quarter Veela student last year. Even though it had been anonymous, Louis was easily pin-pointed as the first quarter-Veela student and Louis had always been open about it. Males weren’t supposed to be able to inherit an active Veela gene, but weirder things have happened in the wizarding world, and his superficial Veela draw was weak enough he wasn’t mandated to take suppressants, unlike his second year sister, Lottie, who even with suppressants still drew the eye with her beautiful, blonde hair.

All Louis’s friendships were won with his brash and bold, Gryffindor through-and-through genuine personality, his Veela blood only an occasional joke when Louis did something particularly distracting, like wear low scoop neck muggle tees. Or in Harry’s opinion, exist.

Any reply Harry would come up with was forgotten when Louis’s voice, chipper and lightly teasing-- always lightly teasing, like he was confiding an inside joke with everyone he spoke with, interrupted his thoughts.

“Lost, Payno?” Louis jostled Zayn a little when he went to grab Liam in a kind of headlock, digging his fist into Liam’s perfectly styled bedhead and ruining it.

“Stop it!” Liam slapped Louis away and Louis dodged the attack with a short laugh. “You’re a menace.” Liam looked to Zayn in wordless request for him to fix his hair but as Zayn was currently out of commission on Harry’s shoulder, Liam deferred to Niall who helpfully adjusted Liam’s hair with a spit-wetted thumb as Liam continued. “Just talking about what should have been Gryffindor’s loss last night.”

“Oh, that’s fresh coming from a team that hasn’t won a Hogwarts Cup since four years ago.”

Liam turned as best as he could under Niall’s careful ministrations to aim a kick at Louis’s shin but it was slow and he didn’t mean it so Louis dodged that easily too. Niall chuckled quietly and Liam rolled his eyes, not able to do much else as his blond friend arranged his hair. “It’s not like you’re from this house either, why’re you here?”

A Hufflepuff second year walked by, greeting Niall good morning before congratulating Louis on his team’s win and Louis thanked her dramatically, hand clasped to his heart to show his “sincere” gratitude, before he continued on to his friend.

“I don’t need an incentive to visit my favorite Hufflepuffs,” he declared proudly. He hugged Niall to his torso by the shoulder.

“Morning,” Niall replied, dipping his head briefly into Louis’s stomach in acknowledgement as he finished fixing his Slytherin friend’s style.

“Also my Divination tutor is the curly one over there and where he goes, I go.”

Harry felt a smile quirking his lips. He was making it a point to not look at Louis since he came over, but as if by depriving himself of that sense, his other four picked up in hyper-awareness, ears perking to take in Louis’s conversation with their mutual friends, the smell of Louis’s cologne when he passed by, even the taste of his food was better-- and now he could feel Louis glance over at him.

Louis let go of Niall and moved to sit next to Harry, addressing his other favorite Hufflepuff as he sat. “Morning, Malik!”

“You’re loud and I hate you right now,” Zayn muttered. He moved away from Harry, favoring Liam’s side that was farther from Louis.

“Such a cheerful lad, that Zayn,” Louis said, unperturbed. Harry snorted.

Louis put his book bag down, and the way it sounded when it hit the bench Harry wouldn’t be surprised if the only thing in there was a pillow. On second thought, he couldn’t remember Louis ever opening his bag, he always borrowed or stole material from someone else.

Louis immediately got into Harry’s space, chin propping atop Harry’s shoulder, wordlessly asking him what he was up to.

“You were great on the pitch yesterday,” Harry said sideways to him, trying too hard to be nonchalant with a cool demeanor, and failing. He scooped up a spoonful of sweet corn.

“Thanks. Have to impress you, don’t I?” Louis leaned in and stole the mouthful of corn Harry had moved halfway to his mouth. Rather than protesting, Harry went to get another spoonful without complaint. Louis moved back marginally to give his jaw space to cheerfully chew as he looked at Harry with warm eyes before swallowing. “Show you how competent I am handling a broomstick between my thighs.”

The laugh that burbled from Harry’s lips was abrupt and loud and a half chewed corn kernel caught on his lip with the unexpectedness of it. Harry immediately went to cover his mouth, self-conscious that Louis saw how uncool that moment was and made sure his lips were food-free before he dropped his hand again to add, “If it’s anything like your finesse with balls…”

Louis leaned in, breath ruffling the curls around Harry’s ears. “Oh, yeah, I like a nice, _firm_  grip on my quaffle.”

Harry giggled again and it was erring on the side of delirious-- cheeks flushed, laughter coming in short, breathless pants-- Louis was the funniest person in the world. He caught his breath again and Harry’s eyes were glistening with mirth as he managed a pleased, “I thought you’d miss breakfast.”

“Nonsense, Harold. Miss the opportunity to eat with you?” Louis was watching Harry scoop up another spoonful of sweet corn so Harry fed him instead and the 7th year showed his appreciation by wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist to pull him in for a cuddle while he ate. Harry tried to hide his smile by chewing his own mouthful of corn. Louis went on after he swallowed. “ _You_ , on the other hand-- I missed you at The Three Broomsticks last night.”

“Niall and I had late night patrol, remember?”

“Niall still made it out after,” Louis informed him diplomatically against his shoulder. “Prefect duties be damned.”

Harry grinned around his corn. “Were you looking for me?”

“‘Course I was!” And for no other reason than because he was Louis, Louis _bit_ Harry’s shoulder lightly. “You’re my favorite person in the world, Harry. I tell you every day.”

He did. Harry turned his head and they were only mere centimeters apart. His eyes swept from Louis’s eyes, to his lips, to his eyes again, “Then am I getting my hat back?”

Louis leaned in even further and Harry froze-- it might be too optimistic of him to hope for a kiss in the middle of the Great Hall but it wouldn’t be the first time, even if the first time was an accident, or so Louis kept insisting-- but instead their noses touched and Louis rubbed them together in an eskimo kiss that wrenched and tugged at Harry’s heart in all the most amazing ways. “And have you cover your curls? Not a chance, Harold.”

“Hey, boyfriends who aren’t boyfriends,” Liam opened, throwing a balled up napkin at them as he hauled Zayn up by the waist. Louis caught it without looking and Niall gave a supportive “Good catch, Lou!” from where he too was getting up. “Lecture starts in 10.”

Harry could feel Louis’s arms tighten around his waist fractionally as he turned away from him. Harry frowned himself. “I don’t have lecture for another half hour--” he looked to Niall for help.

Niall caught the look. “You don’t have lecture, but you do have seminar. Care of Magical Creatures with me.”

Harry didn’t move.

“Out near the Herbology gardens? Takes seven minutes to walk there?” Niall said, breaking it down further because Harry was clearly in some other world.

“Isn’t it Wednesday today?” Harry asked, leaning further into Louis’s arms.

Niall furrowed a brow. “It’s Thursday.”

“Thursday,” Liam confirmed, as he passed by them toward the Great Hall doors with a somber Zayn in tow. He was carrying both his and Zayn’s book bags. “I’ll see you lads for lunch maybe.”

As if hearing Liam’s confirmation reminded Harry that yes, it was indeed Thursday, Harry bolted out of Louis’s arms, packing his open book and notes in a panic. Louis let him go, Niall and his movements curiously calm bracketing the frenzy of Harry between them. “But then where are you two going?” Louis asked after Zayn and Liam. “6th years don’t have lecture this early.”

“Apparition,” Zayn said groggily from behind his sunglasses, fingers to his temple. “Hopefully to get my head splinched off, this hangover can go fuck itself.”

Louis chuckled. Niall was telling a housemate to not wait up for him to walk to seminar as he was waiting for Harry.

“Sorry, Niall.” Harry rushed, zipping up his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Louis automatically sorted out the hem of Harry’s wide robe sleeve, where it got caught under his bag strap in his hurry. “Louis’s Veela-ness was messing with my head again.”

Louis frowned, tugging Harry’s sleeve straight. “I took my suppressants today. I’ve been taking them since the start of the year.”

Harry only half-absorbed what he said. “Oh? Weird. I’ll see you for tutoring later?”

Niall watched Louis’s gentleness on Harry’s robes with muted interest. “No need to stress, we’ll jog-- we’re not too late. Bye, Lou.”

“Bye, Nialler. Harold.”

Niall and Harry moved to jog out the hall doors, but halfway across the hall Harry swiveled around, a huge grin plastered on his face as he yelled to Louis, “And please bring your teacups this time!”

Louis gave him a thumbs up and then grinned when Harry turned back around and nearly tripped over his own two feet before Niall caught him in time.

* * *

 

“So you’re going to spend Christmas at the Tomlinson’s this year?”

“What?”

The kneazle in his lap would not stop squirming. When the professor brought them out Harry had been relieved-- his mum had a kneazle, a magical feline creature that was not too different from the muggle pet cat, and he figured this would be an easy Care of Magical Creatures seminar today, filled with loads of fur brushing and soothing petting, very unlike last week’s class with the fire crabs. As it stands, the kneazle didn’t like Harry at all, which was strange because he was generally good with animals and kneazles weren’t difficult unless they were suspicious or distrustful of their holder. The brown kneazle in Niall’s lap, for example, was proper loved up and was a purring content fuzzy ball under his otherwise heavy hand as he brushed out her fur.

“Christmas? With your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend. He just likes to tease me because he knows I like ‘im-- what is with this kneazle--” Harry complained, wrapping his hand under their chest as they tried to leap away from him again.

“It could tell you’re lying.”

“About what?” Harry shook his head and smiled reassuringly at the professor when she asked if he was all right, “I’ve got ‘im, just, bad grip--”

“About you and Louis being boyfriends.” Niall rolled his kneazle easily onto her back to brush out her underside.

“I’m not his boyfriend-- he flirts with everyone-- _ow!_ ” The kneazle scratched at Harry’s wrist and Harry let him go, Niall laughing softly as Harry leaned back onto his hands in a huff as he watched the magical feline skirt beneath a desk and out of view.

“Not like how he flirts you,” Niall corrected.

“Niall’s right,” a Hufflepuff Harry didn’t know said as she walked by, her kneazle comfortable in her arms, “he only _really_ flirts with you.”

Niall grinned. “See? Even Susan thinks so.”

Harry waited until she was out of earshot to ask, “Who’s that?”

“Susan.”

Harry never met Susan in his life. “Right.”

Niall scratched his kneazle around the ears and it purred receptively. “Louis’s taking his suppressants now even though he doesn’t have to. He said so over breakfast, remember? Before we left? I think he wanted to make absolutely sure you weren’t some special case sensitive to the Veela pheromones.”

This was true. But this was also Louis, and Louis often did things without rhyme or reason, simply because he felt like it. “He could be taking them for anyone.”

Niall gave him a skeptical glance. “Didn’t you say you were going to Louis’s birthday party, though?”

Niall didn’t sound hurt about it, considering how close they all were and Harry had been the only one invited. (“Family event. You understand, boys?” Louis had said when Louis asked Harry in front of Niall and Zayn.) Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

“Isn’t Louis’s birthday Christmas eve?”

“Yeah?”

Niall binked at him. “So you’re spending Christmas with him.”

“I don’t reckon I’m spending the night, though.”

“Doesn’t it take hours for you to get to muggle Doncaster from your place?”

Harry didn’t really think about that. He supposed his mum might miss him for the holidays but she seemed agreeable enough when he had asked about Louis’s birthday. She was really fond of Louis the couple times she met him.

“Did someone lose a kneazle?” The professor called from across the room.

Harry sighed.

* * *

 

For all of Harry’s attempts at entering the Great Hall quietly, he forgot how loud the back door squeaked and immediately cringed at the long groan the door gave as he pushed it. Fortunately, it seemed that the Frog Choir was in a lull in rehearsals because Niall was on the stage steps strumming his guitar, singing a muggle pop tune Harry recognized from Zayn’s portable muggle music player, surrounded by a couple students singing along amidst laughter. Zayn himself was nowhere in sight, however, and as much as he loved the two Hufflepuffs' company, he didn’t come to their extracurricular course to see how they were doing.

He found Liam off to the side at the conductor’s podium, head bowed in confidence as he spoke with Professor Flitwick, still Head of Ravenclaw House for over four decades, and not only conductor to the Frog Choir but Charms Master and Harry’s favorite professor.

“But, Professor, I reckon the lower harmony would be better suited for a voice like Sam’s,” Liam was saying.

“While in most cases I’d give the lower harmony to him, he lacks your technical training and we need you to carry the lower register--”

“Harry,” Liam interrupted in surprise as soon as Harry entered his peripheral. Professor Flitwick turned at the name and smiled warmly in greeting.

“Styles, what brings you to the Frog Choir? Finally going to audition for us?” The elderly conductor looked pleased about the prospect.

“No, Professor, erm, I’d like to talk to Liam.”

The Head of Ravenclaw House rose his eyebrows. “Prefect duties then? All right, no issue. Please be quick though, we’re starting rehearsal again in five minutes.”

Liam followed Harry out of earshot, and Niall finally noticed his best friend, giving him a questioning expression that Harry waved off. He could still feel Niall watching them curiously though, rhythm of his guitar still going strong as his choir mates continued singing around him.

“Prefect meeting’s not for another hour.” Liam said, eyebrows knitting in concern. “Did something happen? Should I get Niall? Is this about Zayn?” He put a hand on either side of Harry’s shoulders as if to steady him.

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Harry rushed to reassure, then paused when he absorbed the last question. “What’s happened to Zayn?”

“Hospital wing. Splinched his left ear during Apparition.”

“Oh. Is he all right?” He had to be, if Liam was here. Still, he felt it right to ask.

The Slytherin smiled a little. “Gave us a massive fright, but yeah, he’ll be okay.” His smile drew into a frown, hands on Harry’s shoulders tightening imperceptibly in comfort. “You okay?”

“Yes, of course, ‘m fine.”

Liam’s expression turned wary. “Louis,” he deadpanned.

Harry chuckled in exasperation. “Why does everyone always think it’s something about Louis?”

Liam just looked at him.

“Yes, it’s about Louis.”

Liam sighed, dropping his hands from Harry’s shoulders. “You know I can’t help you write him off this time, Slughorn’s going to have a right fit--”

“It’s not what you think,” Harry said earnestly.

“You don’t know what I’m thinking.”

“I do, and I promise it’s nothing to do with switching the Potion Master’s ingredients, portable swamps at the Potter Pitch, writing love declarations to the Headmistress in howlers, smuggling a lion into the Gryffindor Commons, setting fire to--”

“How has he not been expelled yet?”

“He’s best mates with three prefects. Each from a house other than his own.”

Liam did the quick math in his head. “He’s mental.” He was grinning, though. “More Slytherin than he lets on.”

“Right. So, it’s nothing like that, I just need a twig from your broomstick-- but I can’t tell you what it's for because you might not be able to lie your way out of it.”

Liam blinked.

Harry blinked back.

Liam asked, “Are you two summoning something?”

“It’s not dangerous?”

“No,” Liam said flatly.

Harry laughed as Liam led Harry with a hand at his back to the door he came from. “Your broomstick is the only wood on campus infused with unicorn breath besides Louis’s wand!”

“Well, I guess Louis will be out a wand the rest of the year.”

“What if I told you we were practicing summoning a cake for Zayn’s birthday?”

Liam paused. “Why wouldn’t you just bake it?”

“Because where is the fun in that?”

“I dunno, _safety?_ ” He continued pushing Harry to the door.

“Liam, come on, please, I swear you’ll like it. I’ll even do your night patrol next week.”

“Six years are doing night patrol next week so 5th year prefects can study for OWLs-- I’m not going to sabotage your marks for you.” He opened the door for Harry and Harry sighed dramatically, stuffing his hands in his robe pockets as he crossed the threshold. “Hang on.”

Harry stopped in his tracks.

“What are you and Louis summoning anyway? I mean, _really?_ ” His eyes flicked to where Professor Flitwick was still in line of sight, but much too far for ear shot. Still, he lowered his voice considerably. “You don’t have to tell me everything, just enough so that I can still be surprised when I get the news half the east wing’s exploded or something.”

Harry looked over his shoulder and mustered his most convincing smile.

* * *

 

Half past noon, there was a rumor going around that someone had summoned a portal into beautiful wintery Hogsmeade right in front of the Great Hall entrance charmed to look precisely like the double doors leading into the Great Hall. Nearly a third of the student body ate lunch at the Three Broomsticks that day before the staff got rid of it.

“It was a good bit of magic, and that level of complex transfiguration could only be learned in 7th year. Though, hardly mastered,” the Headmistress confirmed, sounding grudgingly impressed by the entire thing. “Whoever did it must have gotten help.” Which fortunately for the possible two offenders, ruled out any _Prior Incantato_ that could have revealed the culprit-- especially now, since seminars were in session and everyone already cast loads of spells since the portal appeared.

There were only two places on campus someone could find unicorn breath infused wood to summon such a large portal, and as Louis still had a wand while falling asleep during Charms lecture at the time the portal was timed to have been summoned, it was quickly found that Liam’s broom was missing a twig, but Professor Flitwick had assured everyone that the talented baritone could not have been involved as Liam was rehearsing at the time-- and he seemed equally flabbergasted, and pleasantly surprised, as the rest. Still, he was seen eating lunch at the Hog’s Head, away from the din of the Three Broomsticks, with his fellow prefects, Harry and Niall, and was later joined by the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain with an arm around the shoulders of the Frog Choir’s prized lyric tenor, who now sported both ears but still, unfortunately, had a hangover.

* * *

 

Of course Louis didn’t bring teacups. Fortunately, Harry expected this and brought two of his own. This was the only part of Divinations tutoring that Louis genuinely enjoyed. Drinking tea.

Nevertheless, they finished the tea much too fast for Louis’s liking.

Harry looked at him expectantly. “Okay, so what do you see?”

“Well, the bottom of my teacup for one, which is never a good sign.”

Harry tried to look stern, but if the replying pleased, upward tug at the corner of Louis’s lips were any indication, he was failing.

They were sitting cross-legged at a coffee table in the North Tower Divinations classroom, bright afternoon light streaming in through the open windows of the brick walls, blanketing the colorful poufs strewn about the floor into brilliant, welcoming palettes. Professor Trelawney normally didn’t allow students in her classroom unsupervised but she had a tender spot for Harry’s promising third eye and after he had told her it was to tutor Louis Tomlinson she gave the Ravenclaw prefect a second key right out of her pocket with a confiding, “He needs all the help he can get.” They had been using it weekly ever since. It probably made more sense to sit across from each other, but Louis asked he sit next to him and Harry wasn’t about to complain.

“Not the right answer then?”

“There _is_ no right answer, Louis,” Harry said patiently. He wondered idly if afternoon sunlight haloed through everyone’s hair the way it did the older boy’s in front of him, or if he was that unobservant.

That older boy sighed dramatically. “See? That’s exactly the problem with Divination. How can I bullshit through something so bullshitty that it can’t even be bullshitted?”

“It’s not bullshit,” Harry replied tersely. “It just requires a more… sensitive spiritual connection with the inner eye.”

“I don’t want an inner eye. I am happy with my two eyes, thanks.”

“You’re not taking this very seriously.”

Louis opened and closed his mouth wordlessly as if Harry had given him too much joke material to work with and he couldn’t settle on a single one.

Before Louis could undermine their progress further Harry tipped Louis’s cup to look at its bottom. The tea leaves had an arrangement a bit like an owl’s silhouette, but maybe with a tiny top hat. Harry said, “It’s like cloud watching, except instead of merely explaining what you see, you go with a bit of introspection. I try to feel what the leaves might be trying to suggest.”

“Suggest? _Feel?_ ”

“I told you there are no right answers.”

“Then how am I _failing_ Divination?”

“There are no right answers, but there many wrong ones.”

Harry didn’t think a blank slate could look more expressionless than Louis’s face just did.

“Are these anything like the Ravenclaw Commons password riddles?” Louis deadpanned. “Because I’ve been meaning to ask how the fuck do you all get in there when you’re sloshed?”

“Louis,” Harry said through an exasperated smile.

“I took this because it was supposed to be easy.” Louis poured tea into his cup again, ruining fate’s arrangement of the leaves, and Harry made a small miffed noise but otherwise didn’t protest. “And now if I don’t pass this course I lose my Puddlemere United sponsorship. Who thought that tea would become my worst enemy?” He shook the kettle demandingly, as if its handle might’ve been the neck of someone dear, who betrayed him. “I trusted you.”

Try as he might, Harry couldn’t stifle the giggle that burst from his lips. He really shouldn’t encourage him, but Louis was hilarious.

Louis brightened at the sound. “Let’s take a break.”

“We’ve only just started!” Harry protested.

“And I am _knackered_.” The Gryffindor smiled minutely over the rim of his cup and winked at him. “Third eye all congested and whatnot.”

Harry laughed. Louis took a sip of his tea and must have found it sufficiently satisfying because he poured one for Harry as well. He gathered the full teacup Louis offered to him. “Thank you.”

“Of course, darling,” Louis continued, settling down in his pouf cushion for the prospect of long conversation, but Harry stayed in his straight-laced position as reminder to himself he was determined to get Louis to pass, even if Louis seemed keen on avoiding the entire problem altogether. “So. Zayn’s been real chummy with El lately.”

“Do you think Zayn fancies her?” Harry asked, taking a sip of his tea. And because it was Louis and he wouldn’t be above such scheming he added, “She won’t cancel Slytherin Quidditch practices because of dates with Zayn.”

“Harold!” he said, perfectly aghast at the idea, which meant those were exactly his intentions. “The lovely Slytherin Quidditch Captain has been in love with Zayn for as long as I knew her-- why would I _ever_. How could you _accuse_ me of such a thing. I’m Hogwart’s very own cupid, I’ll have you know.” He made a flippant gesture with his hand that billowed a wisp of tea steam toward his nose as he breathed deeply in thought. “And if a couple Quidditch practices suddenly get cancelled in the name of love and make Slytherin lose the edge on their defensive finesse, then shame.”

Harry smirked and shook his head.

“What, it’s cute-- pureblood heir to the family fortune falling for the humble muggleborn on the wrong side of the tracks…”

“Isn’t that what Liam and Zayn are?” Harry took another, longer sip of his tea.

“No, Payno’s the heir to the family _company._ ” Louis looked at him pointedly, putting his teacup down. “There’s a difference.”

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. "He also fancies Zayn loads. He took Care of Magical Creatures even though he's the worst with them only because it's Zayn's favorite course."

“Right, Liam has advantage," Louis replied amicably. "I'm just trying to even the playing field for, El."

"'Course." The younger boy agreed, his inflection implying he didn't believe Louis at all. He noticed.

"Come on, let’s be honest, what could get Payno to finally make a move?” Louis gave him an expectant look. Harry raised an eyebrow, refusing to take the bait.

“Say it…” Louis leaned toward him earnestly. “Love…”

When Louis looked like that it was impossible to deny him anything, really. “...Triangle.” Harry finished with audible reluctance.

The Quidditch captain gave him an approving grin that made Harry feel better about giving in so easily. “Precisely. The hat didn’t sort you into Ravenclaw for nothing, Harold!”

Harry giggled, shaking the teacup in his hand and spilling a third of it onto the table. “Oops!” Harry hastily put his cup down and grabbed for his wand from his robe pocket.

“Merlin, you’re such a hazard,” Louis scolded affectionately, taking up Harry’s teacup for a refill while Harry did a flick of his wand in a swift cleaning spell before the tea could drip off the table.

Harry misheard. “Hazza?”

Hazza? What was a Hazza? Louis didn’t know where Harry came up with these things. He went with it anyway. “Yes, you’re a hazza.” Louis gave back Harry’s cup and Harry took it gratefully. “Also, Hazza, you’re yet to tell me, mind.”

Harry accepted the new nickname without a bat of his eye. “Tell you what?”

“How you convinced Payno to part with a single unbroken twig off his cherished custom Yajirushi broom.” Louis managed to sound both offended and matter of fact about it.

“I’ve not plucked it!” He took a hasty drink of his tea and set it down alongside Louis’s. “He used a pair of tail-twig clippers. No harm done.”

“Still, it _could_ have. Ah, brave Payno,” Louis said fondly, eyes melting into faraway thought, “If it wasn’t for the ambitious leadership kink of being prefect, lead baritone of Frog Choir, and most likely candidate of both Head Boy and Slytherin Quidditch Captain next year… or his extensive resourceful network in all the houses--”

“You’re part of that network,” Harry reminded him.

“--his admirable sense of fraternity in playing any card to protect his troublemaking friends--”

“Mostly just you,” Harry added.

“--his self-preserving skill to cleverly lie his way out of any corner due to pranks gone awry--”

“Again, mostly because of you.”

“--his determination in passing all of his OWLs last year--

“Barely.”

“--The sorting hat was wrong in sorting him.”

Harry was counting on his fingers, and murmuring aloud for Louis’s benefit. “Ambition, leadership qualities, resourcefulness, fraternity, self-preservation, cleverness, determination--” His eyes flicked to Louis as he held up seven digits. “You literally named every Slytherin trait.”

“Flaws, you mean. Slytherin flaws. You’re right, Hazza, he would’ve made a poor Gryffindor.” His tea was cooling so Louis murmured a warming spell before taking it up for a drink. Watching Louis do so struck Harry with a kind of homeliness, a feeling of appreciation washing over him at being indoors, in warmth, instead of the chill autumn late afternoon wind whipping outside that reminded everyone that Quidditch finals were looming, and the holidays were around the corner. Which reminded him...

“Louis, am I spending Christmas with you?”

The older boy looked at him with a raised brow. “...Yes. Why, did something come up?”

“Nothing just… curious.”

“What’s curious?”

Harry wasn’t exactly renowned for his subtlety. “Louis, it’s not a secret, you know I like you. I really like you.”

Louis put his cup down as well, lips tugging up at the corner into a slow, affectionate, half smile. “Yeah. I really, really like you too.”

Harry nodded once, trying not to let those words mean more than they might be implying-- not if he didn’t straighten up some things first. He cleared his throat, mustering up his courage before it fled from him. “Are we dating?”

If Louis had been holding his cup he would have dropped it, such was the level of shock on his face. “We literally kiss all the time!”

“Not in public!”

“I kissed you in the Great Hall!”

“You said it was a joke!”

“Only because you started giggling manically--”

As if the memory itself was hilarious Harry started laughing and Louis grabbed him around the waist and drew him in. “See? Like that. What was I supposed to do?”

“Kiss me again.”

Louis’s eyes darted to Harry’s lips. Harry licked them unconsciously.

A second passed. Two.

Louis was really, very pretty.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Harry?”

“What?”

“No more confusion, or teasing, or joking. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Harry swallowed, this close it was difficult to take in Louis’s face all at once. “Very, very much.”

“And they say there are no right answers,” he whispered teasingly, nudging their foreheads together. Right before their lips met, Harry’s breath hitching in his throat, Louis added quietly, “10 points to Ravenclaw.”

“I’d much rather have my hat back.”

Louis barked a laugh, and it was too loud, too close, and Louis bumped his nose against Harry’s as he vibrated with laughter, but everything was just right when he said, eyes aglow with the fondest of affection, “Cheeky,” and pressed their lips together.

 

\--FIN--

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> A/N: Thank you for reading! [Here’s my 1D, Larry af sideblog](http://live-he-says.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to say hi, and here is the [tumblr post](http://live-he-says.tumblr.com/post/131723861449/larry-stylinson-hogwartsau-slice-of-hogwarts) if you enjoyed this enough to want to share it. <3 If you liked this fic, I wrote another Larry fic called “[Sonder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4598763/chapters/10479096)” and it’s complete and I’ll be uploading the next three chapters over the weekend and the final chapter at the end of the month. Okay thanks for reading! [End self-plug.]


End file.
